Goku
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate Names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Kakarot - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Voiced by style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" returnofthesaiyan - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Saiyan - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" February 2, 1986 - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of death style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" N/A - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5'10 - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 137 lbs - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Favorite Food style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Burgers - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Catchphrase style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" "Kay." - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Allegiance style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" The Z Fighters - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Raditz (Brother) Gohan (Son) Goten (Son) Great Saiyaman (Alt. Son) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Mate style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" N/A - }} |} Goku is one of the five original stars of the series. In this series he is not like his Dragon Ball Z counterpart at all. In fact, for the first 5 episodes, all he did was sleep. When he wasn't sleeping, he would just stand there or disturb the peace, not saying a word. Turns out, he wasn't speaking because he made a promise to Gohan that he wouldn't say a word until he was done training with Piccolo. Unfortunately, Goku broke this promise when he saw a "Sheila" which is an Australian term for "Girl". Oh, did I mention he speaks with an Australian accent? Goku is a relatively easy person to understand besides that. He's careless, innocent, child-like and a bit like a neanderthal. That part is like the Goku we know from Dragon Ball Z. He also loves his children and burgers. It wasn't until later on in the series, but eventually Goku would become a bit of a jerk, responding to people with just a simple "Kay." no matter what they were saying to him. When it comes down to it though, he's a good hearted guy who just likes to goof around, eat, and have a good time. Powers and Forms Powers: * Kamehameha * Dwarf Punch * Kamehame-kay-ha Forms: ''Super Saiyan: '' Goku achieved this form out of the blue one day while Vegeta was off having a talk with himself. Once Goku achieved this form, his shirt randomly burst off onto the floor. He maintained this form throughout Season 1. ''Super Saiyan 2: '' This was the first form we saw Goku in. He used it in Episode 1 and hasn't used it since. The reason why is a mystery, like Goku himself. ''Super Saiyan 3: ''Goku achieved this form after having had all he could take of being tiny thanks to Majin Lord shrinking him two years previous to the transformation. He maintains this form throughout most of Season 2. ''Super Saiyan 4: ''Goku reached this form when he thought that Gohan had been killed by Lord Piccolo.